


Like moths to a flame

by whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, harry is quirky, harry's wonderful sense of humor, louis needs to break out of his shell, they fall in love, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed/pseuds/whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is convinced he can read minds and Louis refuses to fall in love with a crazy person even though it's inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like moths to a flame

Louis Tomlinson had always liked to think of himself as a fairly normal person. He grew up in a normal family, had normal friends, and achieved good enough grades to make it to university, which was where he was now, majoring in elementary education. He liked sports, particularly soccer, and children (hence the career choice) and taking pictures even though he wasn’t all that good at it. He also liked parties and alcohol and boys. Tall boys with tattoos if he was being specific, but combine boys with alcohol and he wasn’t all that picky after that.

 It was a chilly evening at the end of September when things started to change. One of the organizations on campus was putting on their yearly carnival to raise money for a local animal shelter, and well, of course Liam forced him to go with him. He had whined for a full two hours one night about how if they didn’t go all the helpless puppies and kittens would starve to death, and it was really the whining that made Louis agree in the end.

 So there they were, Liam dressed in a shirt that said _Pugs not drugs_ and Louis' reading _I only eat one kind of pussy_ , even though he didn’t eat any kind of pussy. Niall had bought it for him the year before and he had been waiting for the right occasion to break it out, because it was clever.

 “Louis lets ride the Ferris wheel!”

 Liam was tugging on his arm, trying to drag him over to the enormous metal contraption that looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment.

 “I'd really rather not Li, you know how I feel about heights.”

 And rusty Ferris wheels and Ferris wheel operators that look like they just crawled out of a sewer.

 If you did the math it didn’t seem like the odds would work out in his favor.

 “Come on, it's not even that high. Please!”

 Liam's natural puppy dog face was coming out, which was appropriate considering the event they were attending. Sometimes Louis wondered if Liam had been a dog in his past life, all big brown eyes and soft features and adorableness. He probably would’ve been a golden retriever, too friendly and too much energy.

 “I refuse to get on that death trap. You cant make me.”

 Louis planted his butt right there on the grass and crossed his arms across his chest like an angry toddler.

 “Fine. I will go by myself. And it's not a deathtrap. It's a spinning circle of fun.”

 Usually he was just bluffing, knowing that Louis would feel bad and chase after him, but not tonight. Tonight he kept walking, leaving Louis sitting there like an idiot. It just so happened a booth caught his eye from his vantage point on the ground, the poorly hand painted sign reading Harry's Mind Reading, and Louis almost laughed out loud if he wouldn’t have looked crazy. There didn’t appear to be anyone in line or operating the booth though and that made sense, because people don’t want their minds read nor can people read them.

 “You’re thinking about how much you want to get on that Ferris wheel aren’t you?”

 The voice came from behind him, floating through the air deep and slow.

 “Actually I'm waiting for someone. Not a big fan of Ferris wheels.”

 Louis didn’t even bother turning around to see who was talking to him because they clearly didn’t know what they were talking about.

 “Damn it. Really thought I had it that time. Mind if I sit?”

 The mystery person didn’t even give him a chance to respond, instead plopping down on the grass next to him. Whoever it was didn’t have much sense for personal space either, because Louis could feel the fabric of their hoodie brushing against his bare arm.

 “I’m Harry and I read minds.”

 There was suddenly a hand in his field of vision and he wasn’t that rude, so he took it, looking over at its owner simultaneously.

 And if the boy staring at him wasn’t the definition of his type, except that he appeared tattoo-less, and he was wearing what appeared to be a crown of little white flowers around his mess of curly brown hair.

 But those were things he could overlook. The mind reading maybe not so much.

 “I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's your booth over there.”

 Louis pointed to it, watching Harry twist his around to get a better look.

 “Yes sir, made it myself and everything. Hey do you read minds too? Because that was a really good guess.”

 Harry's mouth curved into a smile, showing off his dimples that Louis wished he wouldn’t have seen, because he had a thing for dimples. But not people who seriously thought they could read minds.

 “As surprising as it might seem, no I cant. Why aren’t you over there anyway, it is your booth after all.”

 He almost felt bad for plotting his escape silently as he tried his best to appear friendly.

 “Seems my chosen profession isn’t all that popular after all. Haven’t had anyone in over an hour so I've taken to the field.”

 “Sounds fascin—Oh Liam you’re back!”

 Good old Liam, wonderful Liam. Louis made a mental note to buy him some flowers or that cookie dough scented candle he wouldn’t stop talking about in appreciation of his timely appearance.

 “Told you it wasn’t a deathtrap. And you’ve already replaced me in anticipation of my death. How unbestfriendly.”

 Liam was standing in front of them with his hands on his hips, the look on his face like a father that had just put his kids into timeout.

 “That's not even a wor—“

 Louis started to say, before he was interrupted by Harry the self proclaimed great.

 “He wouldn’t have replaced you. I think he's in love with you actually.”

 At that Liam burst out into a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach and almost falling over. Louis just turned to Harry and stared at him like he just said one plus one was eighty.

 “Him? In love with me. That's brilliant.”

 Liam said, straightening up and realizing he had no idea who the boy sitting next to his best friend was.

 Harry must've been able to see the confusion, taking the opportunity to introduce himself again.

 “I'm Harry and I read minds.”

 The thud of Louis' hand against his own forehead caught Harry's attention, who smiled at him again.

 “If you can read minds what's my name?”

 Because of course Liam would want to participate in this nonsense.

 “Liam. Like the bean.”

 Harry stated proudly. Liam's jaw dropped.

 “How did you know that? That's amazing. Do another!”

 At that point Louis couldn’t take anymore, pushing himself up and dusting the little bits of grass and dirt off his pants.

 “He knew because he heard me say it when you were walking up. And they’re called lima beans for fucks sake.”

 What could he say, he had a very low tolerance for idiots. And crazy people. Harry seemed to be a little bit of both.

 So he grabbed Liam by his arm and pulled him back into the crowd, leaving Harry sitting alone in the grass. His dimples were gone.

 *

 Two weeks later Louis was walking back to his dorm room after one of his late classes when he heard someone approaching from behind.

 “Hey wait up!”

 And whoever it was must've been running because they were out of breath.

 He turned around and was face to face none other than Harry, curls wild and eyes bright.

 “Please don’t tell me your going to read my mind again.”

 But he didn’t really care for the answer because he had starting walking again already.

 “I think you’ve got a gift. I was gonna say yes but you probably already knew that didn’t you?”

 Harry had slowed down now, his long strides easily keeping up with Louis' short ones.

 “No, mainly because I cant read minds. Nobody can.”

 He didn’t have to look to know Harry was still there. The boy had a strangely strong presence, which Louis picked up on easily even though he didn’t want to. They were a good arm's length apart but it still felt like they were side by side, the heat radiating between them like invisible mini lighting bolts.

 “I can. I'll prove it.”

 Louis didn’t respond but something told him it wouldn’t have done any good anyway.

 “I'll guess your name.”

 Well this could work to his advantage.

 “Okay. And if you’re wrong you have to leave me alone.”

 Louis stopped to shake the boy's hand and make it official. Harry simply nodded before scrunching up his face in what looked like concentration. A really weird form of concentration.

 “Cloud.”

 Harry said a second later, smiling smugly like he'd just won a game show.

 “Sorry mate but no. Who would name somebody something like that anyway.”

 It had been a rhetorical question but Harry didn’t seem to understand that concept.

 “This kid used to ride my bus and his name was Cloud. Had a brother named Forest and a sister named Lake. Strange family.”

 It was ironic he was the one talking about people being strange. Louis laughed.

 “Do I really have to leave you alone now?”

 Harry asked, like he thought maybe the boy hadn’t been serious.

 “Yes.”

 “Will you at least tell me your name?”

 “Will it make you go away?”

 “For now.”

 Louis almost smiled at that. But just almost. He wasn’t sure why.

 “It's Louis.”

 Before he could even blink Harry had spun around and was running back in the direction they had came from, not uttering another word.

 *

A couple days later Louis was studying, or trying to study, when Harry showed up again.

 “Louis someones at the door for you!”

 Liam practically screamed out even though they were only a few feet apart. Their dorm room wasn’t that big after all

 “Who is it?”

 He asked, lazily lifting his head from where it was resting on a pile of books that weren’t a very comfortable pillow.

 “He said he's delivering your—what was it again? Oh yeah—a prize for winning the game.”

 Liam poked his head back out the door, apparently having some sort of conversation with whoever was outside. He wasn’t sure what game he had won but he got up anyway, trying to rub the book lines imprinted in his face away. He was still rubbing at one of the deeper ones on his cheek when Liam pulled the door open all the way and Harry was standing there, dressed in a full Scooby Doo costume, face paint and all.

 “What the—“

 Harry, or should he say Scooby Doo, cut him off.

 “Rooby roo ris rhere with rour rise.”

 He held out a cardboard box decorated with colorful stickers of farm animals.

 “Prize for what?”

 Louis wanted to laugh because it wasn’t everyday Scooby Doo showed up at your dorm room door, but he couldn’t give Harry that kind of satisfaction. He was crazy and that would only encourage him.

 “For rinning the rame.”

 He really didn’t know how to answer questions properly.

 “What game Harry? We haven’t played any games.”

 Louis turned around to see Liam staring between the two like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. Little did he know so was Louis.

 “Rut we ril—Can I stop talking like Scooby Doo now?”

 He set the box down and rubbed at one of his eyes, smudging his paint.

 “Please.”

 Louis said, starting to close the door and go back inside, but then there was a foot keeping it open and fuck.

 “Where are you going? We've got a game to play.”

 And maybe it Louis' recent lack of sleep or he had a concussion he didn’t know about or some parasite was eating away at the logical part of his brain, because he held up a finger to say hold on and disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later, now sporting a maroon beanie and some shoes, and stepped outside shutting the door on a very very confused Liam. He really should start explaining things to that boy because he always seemed to be confused.

 “So how do we play this game?”

 Louis asked, noticing the way Harry was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like he physically couldn’t stay still, dimples practically mini craters on his cheeks.

 Lack of sleep might have got him out the door but those dimples got him out of the building. And if the way Harry kept turning around to check if he was still there, beaming when he was, kept him out all night he didn’t have to admit it.

 They walked for about twenty minutes, Louis following Harry through the campus until they reached a field bordered by dense woods. They were far enough away from the streetlights that every star in the sky was visible, shining down on them.

“Do you see them?”

 Harry asked, sticking a finger out to point into the darkness.

 “See what?”

 Because all he saw was the outline of trees and darkness.

 “Right there Louis. Right in front of you.”

 A little firefly floated past him, twinkling like a broken Christmas light, before landing right on the end of Harry's nose.

 The boy reached up, cupped a hand over the tiny bug, and scooped him into his palm like he'd planned the whole thing.

 “We're going to catch them. That's the game.”

 Harry had his hand up in front of his eyes now, studying the little bug like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Louis wanted to kiss him. Harry, not the bug.

 But no. That wasn’t going to happen. He mentally yelled at himself for even letting that kind of thought cross his mind because Harry was crazy with a capital C. Louis didn’t kiss crazy people. Louis kissed boys that were predictable and boring and safe. They might not have always been the most exciting experiences but it was better than the alternative. In fact that even explained why Liam had been his best friend since he was seven. He liked the simple life.

 “Ready. Set. Go!”

 And Harry didn’t care that Louis hadn’t responded to anything he'd said in the last few minutes, because he took off into the field, leaves crunching beneath his feet.

 When he didn’t hear Louis he abruptly stopped and even though it was dark Louis knew the boy was staring right at him.

 “You’re not gonna get your prize just standing there.”

 He yelled, words echoing in the empty air, hitting Louis harder than expected.

 So he sprinted towards Harry, who took off once again, occasionally jumping in the air or spinning in circles as he went. Louis let himself laugh because no one was around and it was dark and maybe encouraging Harry wasn’t that big of a deal.

 “Harry three. Louis zero!”

 The voice reminding him that he was in fact supposed to be trying to catch fireflies. Fireflies that only now did he finally notice. They were everywhere, puttering along with their little blinkers going, unaware that they were being hunted by two boys that were too old for these kinds of things.

 “I've got one! I've got one!”

 Louis called out, managing to reach out and snag one of the slower ones. Harry was at his side much faster than seemed possible.

 “Let me see.”

 He wasn't very patient though, taking Louis' closed fist and pulling his fingers back to reveal the little prisoner. He might've held on a little longer than necessary but Louis pretended not to notice.

 “He's kind of cute isn’t he?”

 Someone must have taken over Louis' body because he didn’t say things like that.

 “Super cute. I'm gonna name him Princess Sparkle.”

 Harry was stroking the little things head and looked up to Louis, eyelashes glimmering in the moonlight, like he was asking for approval. And Louis was well aware that calling the bug a boy and naming it Princess were very contradictory but he couldn’t bring himself to point it out.

 “I love it.”

 It must've been the right answer because Harry suddenly disappeared to grab the box from where he'd left it.

 “I forfeit. Therefore you are the winner. Here's your prize.”

 Harry held the box out with both hands and Louis carefully placed Princess Sparkle in the grass a couple feet away so they wouldn’t squish him, before he took the box.

 “You know it doesn’t really count as knowing I was going to win if you knew you were going to forfeit”

 Louis said, but this time his voice wasn’t so harsh, a small smile playing on his lips.

 “Oh just shut up and open your prize.”

 So he did, pulling back the flaps on the cardboard box to reveal wads of crumpled newspaper, and underneath it all one of those 20 questions game balls that guesses what object you’re thinking of.

 “Since apparently I cant read your mind.”

 Louis wrapped the boy in a hug because that's just what you do, and when he got home and had brown paint smudged across his cheek he didn’t wash it off, even when Liam shook his head and laughed.

 *

 Harry seemed to pop up everywhere after that and maybe he couldn’t read minds but he might have some luck as a magician. He turned out to be very charming.

 “Louis I found a four leaf clover.”

 He said, crashing down onto the bed Louis currently occupied.

 Yeah that was a thing now. Harry hanging out in Louis and Liam's dorm. Who'd have thought.

 “Did you now?”

 Louis still hadn’t looked up from his laptop so Harry shoved the green little weed in front of the screen.

 “You should be more excited. You know what this means right?”

 The bed was creaking from the weight of Harry bouncing up and down, holding the four leaf clover out in front of him like a piece of gold.

 “Good luck right?”

 Finally Louis looked up and he wished he hadn’t, because he wasn’t sure when things had gotten so bad. He wasn’t supposed to like boys like Harry. They made things too complicated. But there he was sitting on his bed going on and on about a four leaf clover and Louis needed to kiss him, like really needed to kiss him.

 “You’re wishing I would kiss you aren’t you?”

 Louis asked, smirking because he already knew he was right.

 “How are you so good at—“

 But Harry was cut off by a pair of lips on his and hands grabbing his hips and pushing him back onto the bed. Fucking four leaf clovers and their good luck. Louis wasn’t even sure what he was doing, much less why, but it felt awfully right. He was on top of Harry now, hands finding their way to the boy's hair and tongue finding its way into his mouth, and everything was on fire all at once. Kissing had never really had this effect before, and he couldn’t decide if he should run away or take things even farther, but when Harry pushed his own tongue into his mouth he knew his answer.

 “Louis?”

 Harry pulled away but Louis just took the chance to attach himself to the boy's neck, sucking bruises all down his jawline.

 “Louis?”

 Now Harry was tapping his shoulder to get his attention since apparently he couldn’t hear anymore over the rush of blood going straight down to his cock.

 “I lost my clover.”

 And of course he did, but Louis couldn’t find it in him to be mad, not with that face looking at him like he'd just been told his puppy got hit by a car.

 “Well get up, it's gotta be on the bed somewhere.”

 Louis crawled off him and grabbed his hand to help him up, revealing the clover crumpled into the sheet beneath him.

 He picked it up carefully and smoothed it out even though it didn’t look much better than before.

 “Where's the nearest lamination store?”

 Harry asked, completely serious. Which didn’t surprise Louis anymore. But he still wasn’t going to admit anything just yet.

 *

 That weekend they found an office supply store that offered lamination services.

 The kid working, who couldn’t have been much older than them, looked like he didn’t understand why in the world anyone would get a piece of plant laminated.

 “It's his good luck charm. So far it's worked.”

 Louis piped in without even being asked, because if the boy gave them one more look of disapproval he was going to jump over the counter and teach him a lesson.

 “Worked like magic. You should look into getting one.”

 The boy just shook his head and pushed the now protected clover towards them.

 “Am I allowed to hold your hand? I didn’t like how he was looking at you.”

 Harry whispered as they were walking away, pressed so close to Louis' side that holding his hand didn’t seem necessary.

 “He was looking at me like he thought I was an idiot. And if you really want to, go for it.”

 He went for it, peeking back over his shoulder to see if lamination boy was still looking or not. He wasn’t

 “An idiot that wanted to do very dirty things to you. Dirty things that I don’t approve of.”

 Louis giggled because Harry was so wrong on so many levels.

 “He did not—and why don’t you approve exactly? I can do dirty things with whomever I please thank you very much.”

 A look of hopelessness crossed Harry's face and then their hands were no longer one.

 “I just think you could do better s'all.”

 They drove back to campus in silence and Harry got out of the car and left without even saying goodbye.

 *

 The next morning there was on knock on the door before the sun had even risen and Louis was going to murder whoever was on the other side.

 It turned out to be no one, but there was a folded slip of neon pink paper on the ground, the front reading _To the boy with the compass tattoo._ But Louis didn’t have any tattoos so there must have been some kind of mistake. He opened it anyway. Turned out it wasn’t a mistake.

  _You’re thinking that you wish you could do dirty things with me. Who can read minds now?_

 Harry hadn’t signed it but he didn’t need to, because Louis had to admit he hit that one right on the nose.

 *

 “So what's going on with you and the mind reader? Harry right?”

 Liam had invited Niall over for a night of beer and pizza, which was really the only guaranteed way to get him away from his girlfriend.

 He was currently talking with a mouthful of food, grease dribbling down his chin, or maybe it was beer. Who knows.

 “I've told you a million times Niall, he cant read minds.”

 Louis hadn’t seen Harry in over a week and it was both incredibly frustrating and relieving at the same time. There had only been the one note so far and just that was enough to make him get a headache, because he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Harry was right. And Harry was never right. He very much so wanted to do dirty things to the boy. But what was even worse was that he was starting to think he might want to do more than that. He might want dates and late night talks and fucking love. All of those things would be perfectly normal things to want with any other boy, any normal boy, but Harry was a wild card.

 A wild card that makes you fall hard and fast and then one day he wants to move on and you don’t

 Louis had seen enough movies to know that's how boys like Harry work.

 “You didn’t answer my question Lou.”

 Maybe it was drool. That wouldn’t surprise him.

 “Because nothing is going on.”

 Even though a lot was going on.

 “Liam what's going on with them?”

 Niall turned to Liam and Louis wanted to rip his hair out.

 “Well Louis did something stupid like he always does and now Harry wont talk to him. That's all I've been able to gather. I think he should just apologize and fuck the kid already.”

 Louis' jaw dropped and Niall spit out his pizza. It was a good thing they hadn’t been facing each other or he might have gotten some in his mouth.

 “Liam!”

 Of course the boy was blushing now, realizing exactly what he'd said.

 “I mean—well Louis we all know you want too. You’re heart eyes are overwhelming when he's over here—guys stop looking at me like you’re in shock.”

 Maybe it was the fact that Liam of all people could see it that made him see it for himself. He got up and left without even giving an explanation, but he's pretty sure they knew exactly where he was going.

 *

 When he got to Harry's dorm he knocked two times before he chickened out and started to leave.

 He should've known it wouldn’t have been that easy.

 “Louis?”

 Upon hearing his name he instinctively he turned around, only to come face to face with a very sleepy and quite adorable Harry. He was wearing flannel plaid pajama pants, a knitted hat that looked like a cat's head, and no shirt. The last of which brought Louis' attention to the numerous tattoos scattered across that smooth, pale skin. Had he mentioned he really liked tattoos?

 “Yeah—um—you have a lot of tattoos.”

 He could tell Harry noticed his wandering eyes.

 “Yeah I guess I do. Do you want to come inside?”

 Harry asked, motioning to his door.

 Louis nodded and followed him inside, noticing the various posters pinned to the walls. One side of the room was mostly bands and nature shots, the other animals and little kids drawings and just about every kind of object you could think of. There were movie ticket stubs and receipts and dried flowers, each one seemingly meaningless but still important enough to save and put on a wall. He should've known Harry was one of those people.

 “My roommate Zayn's out tonight.”

 And it was a simple enough statement, but something in his eyes told Louis exactly why he said it.

 “I'm sorry.”

 Louis blurted out, before he could change his mind. He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for, he just knew he needed Harry in his life. Which was crazy because he barely knew the boy, but the little he did know he wanted to keep around.

 “For what?”

They were standing there staring at each other, the world spinning and carrying on without them. People were being born and dying and falling in love and eating dinner and having sex and crying and laughing, all while two boys stood in a tiny room trying to decide what they meant to each other

 “Being a dick. I do want to do dirty things to you and only you, but I kind of want to do other things too, like—well like this.”

 He was at an advantage with the room being so small, because it didn’t take him long to cross it and take Harry into his arms, lifting up onto his tiptoes and pressing his mouth to the boy's. It was a soft kiss, sliding tongues and fuzzy thoughts. Louis stomach felt like it held a thousand butterflies about to explode out of his mouth but he pushed them back down and kept kissing. Harry's hands had found their way to his waist, fingernails digging in just barely, causing Louis to let out a small moan of appreciation.

 “Can I officially call you my boyfriend now?”

 Harry asked, cheeks flushed, as he pulled back just barely enough to look into Louis' eyes.

 “Have you been calling me your boyfriend unofficially?”

 And Louis had to laugh at that, the thought of Harry going around telling people they were together when they clearly weren’t Or maybe not so clearly.

 “No—maybe. Okay just a few times.”

 “How many is a few?”

 “Like twelve, thirteenish.”

 Harry had told people they were together thirteen times when they not so clearly weren’t That should have made him leave.

 “Thirteen times Harry? Why?”

 But rather than leaving he found himself suffering from an overwhelming urge to kiss Harry again, an urge that passed through every vein in his body, so he gave in and placed a small peck on the boy's lips.

 “Because it might've been a lie then, but I knew it would happen eventually. Have you forgotten I can read minds?”

 When you have a very shirtless Harry, skin pressed against you and his cock already hard against your thigh, certain things don’t really seem to be that big of a deal anymore. Someone thinking that they can read minds being one of those things.

 “Unfortunately not. Your roommates going to be gone for awhile right?”

 Louis mumbled as he clumsily pushed Harry onto his bed, covered with a Lion King comforter and various stuffed animals.

 “All night.”

 That was all he needed, fumbling to pull Harry's pajama pants and boxers off.

 Harry lifted his hips up off the bed to speed up the process and before he knew it he was sitting on his knees, slotted between Harry's spread legs, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

 “I'm big aren’t I?”

 He should've known Harry would say something completely ridiculous, but instead of responding he stared straight into those green eyes, and didn’t break eye contact until his mouth was wrapping around the boy's cock. And yes, he was big, but they could talk about that later. Right now he had better things to do with his mouth.

 Harry's humorous mood was gone the second those lips hit him. Louis could tell by the lack of talking and increase of noises that sounded much more pleased.

 He took him in slowly at first, licking stripes up and down as he went, until he felt that familiar lump in the back of his throat. Harry bucked up into his mouth at that and he almost gagged because he hadn’t really been expecting it, but pulled himself together and picked up the pace. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

 He pulled back and took him in again, this time quicker, hand reaching around to find Harry's waist and steady his movements. He carried on like that for quite some time, until a fleeting thought crossed his already preoccupied mind.

 Without a second thought he climbed off the bed, pulling Harry with him, until he was on his knees on the floor pushing a standing Harry against the side of the bed.

 “Want you to fuck my mouth.”

 And there was no way he'd said that. Actually there was no way he was doing this. This was the kind of thing he'd seen during his brief porn phase. This wasn’t the kind of thing he did with boys with curly hair and wide eyes and tattoos that look like they belonged on a big scary biker, not a cute university student.

 “God Lou. Seriously?”

 Harry breathed, reaching his hands up to tangle them in Louis' hair and pull the boy's head closer.

 “Now.”

 And he didn’t have to be told twice, throwing his hips forward and pushing himself into Louis' waiting mouth.

 For his first time he didn’t do so bad, judging by the way Harry's chest was heaving and flushing in the dim glow of his bedside lamp. It only took a few minutes for his thrusts to become clumsy, Louis looking up at him, eyes glazed and pupils blown. That probably had something to do with it because he came shortly after into the boy's mouth, and Louis swallowed every bit, licking his lips and smiling.

 “I'm pretty sure I'm dead.”

 Harry's legs were shaking but his voice was slow and steady as ever.

 “And why would that be dear Harold?”

Neither had moved yet, stuck in some sort of trance that Harry broke by reaching down and running his  thumb along Louis' swollen lower lip.

 “Because I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you. Never thought it would happen though.”

 Louis swiped his tongue out to graze across the pad of Harry's thumb. It tasted like sweat and cake batter.

 He should probably just give up now.

 “You can call me your boyfriend now.”

 He almost whispered, glancing back up at Harry, who looked like he'd just witnessed a miracle. Because he'd seen the way Louis eyes were softer than before, the way they looked at him like they saw something more.

 “I knew you were goin—“

 “Just shut up and kiss me you fool.”

 So Harry did just that, leaning down and pressing their lips together, before pushing Louis to the floor and jumping on top of him, all the while managing to get him naked.

 "My turn to suck your dick.”

 Harry's usual lack of filter might not be so bad after all, because he didn’t think he could've got any harder, but somehow those words achieved the impossible.

 There he was, laying in the middle of Harry's dorm room floor without any clothes on, and Harry was leaning over him like the tease he was. His mouth was so close that he could feel his breath, hot little puffs, each one sending sparks flying up his body. He closed his eyes because he was pretty sure if he looked at Harry that would be the end of it all and that would be awfully embarrassing.

 “I want you to watch.”

 Harry said, tongue flicking out to just barely run across the tip. Louis opened his eyes.

 So he watched, and boy was he glad he did, because there was something utterly amazing about seeing Harry's mouth wrapped around him. He wasn’t sure if it was just Harry or if this was a common feeling, but something told him it was just Harry. Especially now that he'd witnessed it, because it didn’t seem possible for anyone to look any better while doing what Harry was doing.

 The boy kept glancing up to make sure he was still watching, and when he seen he was Louis could feel the smile around his cock. And that shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was.

 In the end it was the way Harry whispered “Come for me Lou,” in that deep fucking voice that pushed him over the edge and into Harry's mouth.

 They lay there for awhile, staring at the ceiling not saying anything but saying everything.

 Eventually they found their way to Harry's bed and fell asleep curled into each other, but that didn’t mean he was any closer to admitting it.

 *

 “Harry why does this room smell like sex you little fuck—“

 Zayn had arrived early the next morning to find two seemingly naked boys fast asleep in his room.

 “Never mind I think I know. Okay I'll just be back later.”

 He spun around and was about to walk out when Harry called out lazily.

 “Zayn don’t gooo. You haven’t met Louis yet.”

 Luckily he'd heard enough about Louis to know that Harry was head over heels and if he left that room he would pay for it later. Mainly with Harry whining about how he needed to be more emotional.

 “Wait— _boyfriend_ Louis?”

 He asked questioningly, still standing in the doorway but not daring to turn around.

 “About that—“

 Harry started but before he could finish a voice came from where Louis' head was nestled into his shoulder.

 “The one and only.”

 Louis pressed a quick kiss to the boy's neck and wrapped his arms around him, giving a little squeeze.

 “I would say I'm honored to be graced with your presence but I cant really turn around.”

 They hadn’t really noticed that from Zayn's vantage point they looked like they were completely naked and doing who knows what.

 “Why not Zaynny poo? Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

 Harry giggled and Zayn started to leave again.

 “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! We've got pants on, now come in and shut the door.”

 Of course he came in, although he went straight to his dresser and began rummaging around in an attempt to avoid eye contact. He thought he wasn’t being obvious.

 “Stop pretending to look for something in that drawer and get over here and say hi.”

 Harry jumped out of bed and true to his word was wearing pants. Even though they were Louis' and too tight, but hey it could've been worse. Or better. However you liked to look at it.

 Zayn finally decided it was safe and had an approximately three minute conversation with the two before Louis excused himself for class. It consisted mostly of Harry and Louis smiling at every word the other said and Zayn trying to figure out when the fuck all of this had started.

 “You’ll call me right?”

 And Louis was halfway down the hallway but turned around anyway, running straight to Harry. He made sure to get as close as he possibly could before kissing the boy like he deserved to be kissed and whispered into his mouth.

 “That's what boyfriends do right?”

 Harry nodded, pink spreading across his cheeks and for the first time didn’t have anything to say, because Louis had said it all.

 *

 It was crazy just how fast a year could pass, full of so many memories that Louis wasn’t sure they all would fit.

 There was the weekend Harry forced him into going to see Lion King in 3D, where they sat in a theater packed full of children and didn’t even kiss once, only for the childrens' sake of course. They more than made up for it when they got home anyway, Harry pinning Louis to the wall the second the door was closed. He trailed kisses all over his bare skin, leaving marks so everyone would know what was his, and of course Louis returned the favor.

 And the day when they went to the zoo and Harry convinced Louis to get his face painted with him at one of the little shops. Harry picked a lion for Louis “because they have the biggest roar and they’re cute” and Louis picked a giraffe for Harry “because you’re tall and you like to eat salads.” They walked around in the heat of the sun all day holding hands and cleaning up stray drops of ice cream from each others mouths and laughing too loud.

 The night Harry tricked him into getting a tattoo of a fucking compass was his favorite. He'd wondered momentarily why the boy kept bringing him drink after drink after drink. And then a boy with orange hair and a short name that he couldn’t remember showed up and introduced himself as Harry's best friend. Louis watched in awe as the boy tattooed a huge ship on Harry's arm because he didn’t understand how it wasn’t hurting him. Then Harry told him it was his turn and he was drunk and Harry was so goddamn convincing, holding his hand and kissing him every three seconds telling him it was okay. When all was said and done he had a compass to match his boyfriend's ship and he didn’t regret it one bit. Even when he woke up the next morning and his arm was on fire, because Harry took care of him and cleaned it and brought him breakfast in bed.

 Then there was the night they had their first fight, which also happened to be the same night they had sex for the first time. Liam was spending the night at Zayn's (because of course after knowing each other for all of two seconds they fell hopelessly in love, Harry called it fate, Louis called it silly) so they were curled up in bed watching tv together when Harry had mentioned a failed test during a commercial. A failed test which Louis refused to believe wasn’t his fault, so he decided they should spend less time together. Of course Harry was going to have none of that, going on and on and maybe screaming just a bit, but it was all for a good cause. Because eventually Louis gave in and they agreed to spend more time studying and less time doing, well, other things. They also agreed that night would be the exception, when Louis crawled into the other boy's lap to place apology kisses all over his face.

 One thing led to another and they ended up breathless and needing more.

 “Can I ask you a serious question Lou?”

 Harry asked, kissing the end of Louis' nose.

 “Go for it Hazza.”

 And he hadn’t really been expecting it to be a serious question because things were rarely serious around Harry.

 “Have you ever had sex?”

 He looked scared until Louis said no.

 “Would you want to? I mean—like with me? Maybe tonight?”

 Okay maybe he still looked a little bit scared.

 “Are you sure? Because we can wait, I'm fine with waiting.”

 Louis replied, cupping Harry's jaw and pulling his head up so he could look at him.

 “I love you.”

 And even though he didn’t say it back he was thinking it. In fact he thought about it as he undressed Harry and traced his tongue along his body like he needed to memorize every inch. He thought about it as he opened the boy up and kissed him softly and whispered every but _I love you too_ in his ear to soothe the pain. He thought about it as he pushed his cock inside Harry and as he thrusted into him and as he came. He really thought about it when Harry screamed out his name and came shortly after onto his stomach. But he didn’t say it. Not yet.

 *

 Before they knew it it was September again and Liam didn’t have to force Louis to go to the carnival this time, because Harry had a booth and of course he was going to support his boyfriend, even if he was a little bit crazy.

 Louis was the first person in line.

 “Oh this one is easy.”

 The sky all around them was a deep shade of blue, like the ocean after a storm, and well maybe that was a sign. Harry stood there grinning like a maniac and maybe Louis was ready to admit it.

 “Awfully full of yourself aren’t you?”

 And if only Louis could've seen the look on his face, because it really said it all. The way his eyes kept skimming over Harry's face, taking in his brilliantly green eyes he had come to know so well and those pink lips, oh those lips. There were so many distractions, children screaming and rides whirling and the constant chatter all around him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy in front of him. That had been happening a lot actually, moments when he stared at Harry for longer than he should've, because sometimes he didn’t know how he got so lucky.

 “You love me.”

 Well shit.

 “I do.”

 Louis replied, because he didn’t even have to think about it anymore. He loved Harry so much he didn’t know how he hadn’t admitted it sooner.

 “Told you I can read minds.”

 Harry said smugly, reaching over to press a kiss to Louis' lips and Louis just smiled, because his boyfriend couldn’t read minds, but he sure could read him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly appreciate every kudo and comment. You guys are the best and I love hearing what you think. Thanks!!:) Come find me and be my friend if you have a tumblr. whywouldieverpushlouisoffthebed.tumblr.com <3


End file.
